callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-2
The Type-2 (referred to as the MOD2 in pre-release, and as FMG in the game files) is a Fujiwara hybrid energy assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, capable of alternating between an assault rifle mode and a dual wielded machine pistol mode. Campaign The Type-2 appears frequently, commonly dropped SDF troopers. The Type-2 is one of the more versatile weapons in the game, killing most human enemies in 5-6 shots, although difficulty can be a factor in enemy resistance. It is part of the recommended loadout for the mission Operation Dark Quarry, where it comes with a Scout sight, Foregrip and Particle Amp. When all side missions are completed, the Type-2 unlocks the Akimbo Shotguns upgrade, which turns both akimbo pistols into short-range energy shotguns. In multiplayer, the Akimbo Shotguns appear as the Epic gun perk Eighty Seven. Specifications *Weapon Type - Assault Rifle *Bullet Type - Energy *Special Features - Splits into Akimbo SMGs Multiplayer The Type-2 is a fully automatic, energy based Assault Rifle, unlocked at level 22. The Type-2 has the lowest base damage of any primary (and amazingly, even any secondary) weapon in the entire game - a very modest 23 damage per shot even at point blank, or 5 shots to kill - only better than the VPR when said SMG misses one of its two bullets per trigger pull. Having said that, the Type-2 has many benefits that make it competitive with other Assault Rifles, despite the very low damage of the weapon. The Type-2 has an integrated ELO sight, with the main twist of the weapon being that it can split into akimbo machine pistols. The Type-2 features a unique ability to be able to be split into dual wielded machine pistols with reduced damage, firing at a combined rate of fire of roughly 1400 RPM, making it very deadly at close range. Alternatively, the Type-2 has the longest damage drop-off range at 56 meters, making it very consistent, unless shooting across the map. Without Dexterity however, the Type-2 sports a sluggish reload in Assault Rifle mode. Because the weapon is a hybrid weapon, the VMC sight is not a very good choice on the Type-2, seeing as multi-mode attachments contradict the duality of hybrid weapons, and therefore the attachment's mode cannot be changed. It can sometimes be viable, seeing as the hybrid Akimbo mode of the Type-2 somewhat negates the unwieldy increase to zoom by the VMC sight in close quarters combat. The March 10th, 2017 patch increased the fire rate and decreased the recoil of the Type-2 whilst it is in Assault Rifle mode, bolstering its long-range capabilities and close-range power. However, the Type-2 was also given an increased hipfire spread whilst in Akimbo mode, reducing its long range usability whilst being dual wielded.http://charlieintel.com/2017/03/09/playlist-update-infinite-warfare-now-live-ps4-xbox-one/ It was also updated to have 70 rounds (140 rounds in akimbo mode) in reserve for starting ammo. This was because earlier on, the Type had 61 rounds (122 rounds in akimbo mode) in reserve for starting ammo, which would have meant that without using Scavenger, the second empty reload would have filled the magazine to only 26 rounds. Attachments Optics *Reflex - Unlocked at weapon level 1. *Scout - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Trojan - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *VMC - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Thermal - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ELO - Integral, Unlocked at weapon level 14. Other *Foregrip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Quickdraw - Unlocked at weapon level 3. *Fusion Mag - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 6. *Particle Amp - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Stock - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Laser Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Ram Servo - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Faraday Slug - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Akimbo - Integral. Variants Zombies The Type-2 is available from the Magic Wheel for 950 points. It can also be found on the wall in Rave in the Redwood for 1250 points. It is available for customization at level 32. Early on in Infinite Warfare's life cycle, it was found that equipping the Fusion mag on the Type-2 allowed it to actually regenerate ammunition out of thin air. This was later patched, so the Fusion mag is in line with the other Energy Weapons, taking bullets from the reserve. A strange glitch occurs when alternating the modes of the Type-2. As the weapon breaks into two, the magazine sizes of the separate SMGs remain the same. However, when reverting back to Assault Rifle mode, the magazine size is doubled. This is very potent after upgrading the Type-2, as around 100 rounds will be available for the player to dispense. Epic Butcher Variant The main feature of the Butcher variant is that the automatic pistol mode when splitting the Type-2 is converted into a dual shotgun mode. In Multiplayer, this comes at a large cost because of the short damage range as well as the shotguns only holing seven rounds each, making reloads frequent as well as consuming more than four times as much ammunition. Furthermore, the shotguns are semi-automatic compared to the original pistols being fully automatic. In zombies, the trade-off of damage range is less severe, especially considering the close quarters nature of the mode as well as the fact that the magazine size remains the same as the original pistols. Also, the shotguns are fully automatic in this mode. The Butcher has decent power in early rounds up until around the round count reaches the later twenties where power becomes encumbered and other options may be considered. Gallery Type-2 IW.png|The Type-2 in first person Type-2 Akimbo IW.png|The Type-2 in Akimbo mode Type-2 ADS IW.png|Aiming down the Type-2's sights Type-2 Reticle IW.png|The Type-2's custom reticle Type-2 Unlock Card IW.png|The Type-2 being unlocked in multiplayer Concept art Type-2 3D model concept 1 IW.jpg Type-2 3D model concept 2 IW.jpg Type-2 3D model concept 3 IW.jpg References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Assault Rifles